


Drabble Collection

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Angelic Possession, Big Brother Dean, Biting, Bondage, Bottom John, Clusterfuck, Cockwarming, Daddy Cas, Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Edging, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Priest Dean, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Teasing, Training, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Weechesters, Wincestiel - Freeform, daddycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, I get the hankering to write a <em>Supernatural</em> drabble. When I do, this is where I'll post them. Multiple Pairings. Smut. Also posted on <a href="http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a>. Always read tags before continuing. Each drabble has its own warnings/pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peach Fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also a part of [Stuff Your Pie Hole: The Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/125370) as a Peach Pie Day fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!underage!Dean/bottom!daddy!Cas

Cas can just imagine Dean when he gets older, when he grows into himself more, becomes a man instead of the cute child he is. The best thing about Dean, by far, is the boy’s peach fuzz. Having barely hit puberty, it’s so, so soft, nowhere near the coarse facial hair that it’ll turn into. Castiel wishes that it’ll stay just like it is, that the boy will never grow up. Dean’s perfect like this—plush lips, tiny tongue, peach fuzz all over his chin and cheeks, just thick enough to tickle Cas’s thighs while Dean eats his daddy out.


	2. Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Dean/bottom!Sam. Underage.

Sammy gasps at the sharp pain on his hip. His little prick twitches, and shivers crawl up his spine at the feel of his big brother’s teeth sinking into his skin, marking him.  _Mine_. Dean’s fingers pick up their pace, thrusting rapidly inside of him, slick and thick and rough as he sucks a bruise onto the other hip. Sammy’s back arches when Dean bites down again, and he screams his orgasm. 


	3. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!John/top!Sam/bottom!Dean. Underage.

_What are you?_  

The words barely penetrate Dean’s mind through the fog of ecstasy. Not even a single thought can form with his brother lavishing his nipples with little kitten licks, lazily gripping his dripping cock, while his daddy hovers at his hole. 

 _What are you?_  

This time the words seem to require a response, so Dean opens his eyes, lids heavy with his need to come. John rubs his cockhead over Dean’s taint and Sammy gives him a lazy stroke, and the thoughts go crashing back down to the depths of his mind as pleasure courses through him. 

_What are you?_

“‘m a g’boy,” he mumbles.

 _That’s right, Dean, you’re_ our  _good boy._


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean groaned and stretched, joints popping from stiffness. His body most definitely loved the movement as he woke, and more so relished in the heat beside him. He looked to the left and smiled at the sight of a drooling Sam. For the first time in a long time, neither of them woke panting from nightmares or was sleep deprived from too much coffee and a Hunt pestering them from three states away. The soreness of Dean’s muscles didn’t come from the Hunt, and Sammy was here, alive, next to him, looking for all that he did like that that dopey little kid who’d bat him away  _just five more minutes, Dean_  if he tried to wake him. Dean settled back down in the bed, turned toward Sam like he always did, and smiled. Waking up with Sam next to him would never stop being a novelty. 


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!Dean/bottom!Sam. Underage.

_"Dean!"_  Sammy screamed, prick twitching with his release, come shooting from his small cock to dribble over Dean’s hand. Grip still tight around him, Dean jacked him through his orgasm, trying to prolong it while he thrust, hard and deep, into Sam’s clenching hole. 

When Sam started whimpering, Dean knew it was too much. He let go of Sam’s cock, and held onto his hips, flipping him over, slinging a leg over his shoulder, so he could pick up speed. He pounded into his brother’s slick hole, relishing in his half-crazed moans.

With a shout, Dean spilled deep inside Sammy’s hole, but Sam hardly felt it, eyelids already too heavy, mind already too foggy to register much of anything. He whimpered a little when Dean pulled out, but his limbs were pliant as Dean pulled his little brother close. 

"Tired, Sammy?" 

"Mmmmm." 

Dean chuckled. “Go to sleep,” he said. 

"Wan’ a story," Sam mumbled, jaw cracking in a yawn. 

Dean chuckled again against Sam’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Once upon a time,” he began, whispering into his little brother’s ear as he drifted.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom!underage!Dean/top!daddy!Cas

The toy that sinks into Dean stretches his hole wide open, and Cas groans at the sight. Dean’s breath hitches before it hits the halfway point, and he stops pushing, limbs trembling. 

"I -I can’t, Daddy," Dean chokes out. His face is flushed and he’s panting so hard he’s nearly sobbing. 

"Yes, you can," Cas says calmly. 

Dean does sob this time, but he takes Cas’ words for the order they are and continues pressing the toy into his hole, the thick shaft of the phallus disappearing into him millimeter by millimeter. It’s like a magic trick—now you see it, now you don’t—but Castiel knows that the real magic will be sliding a finger beside the the toy into Dean’s still-too-tight hole, stretching him out to accommodate Cas’ cock, as well as the toy. 

Dean whimpers when the toy is nestled inside of him completely, only an inch to spare so that Cas can play with it. He knows that Dean’s still too tight right now, but Cas has all day to open his little boy up, to train him to fit two cocks into his tiny hole. It won’t be long before he’s begging for it. 


	7. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean. Pick Your Bottom.

Sometimes he wants it rough—calloused hands on his hips, holding him in place while he’s pounded from behind, thrusts so hard that he’s bound to have trouble walking tomorrow, while his prostate screams at him to  _just fucking come already_ , cock drooling into the mattress beneath him as he absorbs every hard thrust his brother gives him, and he just  _takes it_. 

Sometimes he wants it frantic—a clash of lips and teeth and tongue as they both try to pull off clothing, legs and arms wrapped around each other, touching because they can’t get close enough, a trail of bruises sucked into his skin, lidded eyes and the full feeling inside of him as he rides his brother to completion. 

Sometimes he wants it slow—soft words and smirks playing on his lips as they whisper sweet nothings in the dark, their touches unhurried, just mapping each others’ bodies like they’ve never touched before, every press to skin bringing tingles of electricity while his brother slips inside of him with murmurs of praise on his lips, chanting his name like it’s the last word on Earth. 

Sometimes he wants it  _rough_ ,  _frantic_ ,  _slow_ , but there’s always one constant. He always wants it. He always wants more. And when he meets his brother’s eyes, a silent conversation passing between them in an instant, he knows that he wants it any and every way he can get it. 


	8. Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega!Sam/alpha!Dean. Underage.

Sammy shivered as the throes of heat flushed through him. The  sensation made his head swim, every ounce of blood passing through his cock, making him swell with need. It didn’t take long for the trembling to begin, skin touch sensitive and too tight. Slick dripped from him in excess to trail down his thighs, making his hole pulse with a need to be filled. 

Cold hands cupped his face and forced him to look up. He met his brother’s eyes, tears beginning to build behind his heavy lids.

"Dean," he sobbed. 

"Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ve got you." 

Sam nodded and let the wonderfully cool hands usher him onto the bed. They trailed up his back, guiding him down so that his knees were tucked under him, back curved as his cheek rested on the mattress. Everywhere the hands touched, he was soothed, muscles relaxing under his Alpha. 

Dean licked a stripe up his backside, fingers digging into him as he pulled his cheeks apart for better access, and Sammy couldn’t help but preen at the touch. The anticipation of having something inside of him, of hosting his Alpha’s knot, had his hole twitching with every pass of Dean’s tongue. 

"So sweet, Sammy," Dean murmured from behind him. "Like honey." 

“ _Deeeeeean_.” 

Dean hummed around him, licking the honey-sweet slick that trickled from him. 

“ _Please_.” 

"Inaminute." 

Sammy shivered as Dean’s tongue slid past the pink pucker of muscle, feeling it wiggle around inside of him. Lips wrapped around his hole and sucked gently, slick taken straight from the source, sloppy noises coming from his brother as he licked it all up. Dean moaned around him, lost in the mingled tastes of honey and Sam that drew him in, made him want,  _need_ , a taste. It would be much longer before he was filled, fucked and knotted, satisfying his body’s need to breed. Until then, he’d have to wait. That thought alone had him whimpering.


	9. Beginnings

"Jerk," Sam mumbled into this cereal bowl.

Dean smirked. “ _Bitch_.”

"No fair!"

Dean broke into laughter. 

“ _Deeeeeean_.”

"Shut up, bitch," he said, grinning. 

"How come you get to say bad words and I can’t?"

"Because I’m not a midget. Now eat your breakfast."


	10. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!John/bottom!Sam/bottom!Dean. Underage.

"Daddy!" Sam yelled.

John’s hand came down on his bare ass again, ignoring the plea.

Tears streamed down Sam’s face, but John was relentless, not stopping the punishment no matter how much he squirmed.  _Smack, smack, smack._

The noise was loud in the small motel room. It rang in Dean’s ears, every strike making his cock twitch in his pants. He trembled, trying to hold back the urge to touch himself, but his erection bulged his pants, a testament to his arousal, and he couldn’t help but squirmed on the bed to adjust himself.

John finished with Sam’s punishment, his little brother’s ass a welted red, burning hot and obviously sensitive to the touch.

Sam stood up, choking out a half-sob. He winced with every step as he walked toward the other bed. The sheets irritated his tender skin when he sat, and Dean couldn’t help but wince in time with his brother, remembering how sore it always was after a punishment.

"Dean," John said. "Your turn."

Dean stood up and walked to John, head bowed. He stripped off his clothes one by one until he was completely bare in front of his father. His cock was hard and unsheltered between his legs, and his muscles went rigid under his father’s touch. He heard Sammy sniffle behind him, and he knew that, however bad it was for his brother, it would be ten times worse for him.

 _He_  was the one in charge when their dad left. And  _he_  was the one who was supposed to make sure they were stretched and plugged for their daddy’s cock when he came home. Sure, Sammy was old enough now that he shouldn’t need telling, which was why he was being punished besides Dean, but Dean should have known better than to procrastinate long enough that John walked in before they were ready for him.

"You weren’t ready for me," John said.

Dean frowned and shook his head. “No, sir.”

“And what did we agree on?”

“That we’d be stretched and plugged for you when you got back from the Hunt so you wouldn’t have to wait to fuck our holes.”

“And?”

“And we weren’t.”

John paused for a moment, lips pursed. “For that, neither you or Sammy gets to come tonight.”

Dean whimpered, but didn’t protest.

"Good.” John nodded in satisfaction. “Now over my knees."

Dean flinched with every smack of his ass, cock leaking onto the ground as his stomach quivered, pressed to his father’s thighs. He needed to come so bad, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to until the next day.

Maybe he could get John to lick his hole or suck him off. God, it’d feel so good. His cock gave another spurt of precome when John’s hand came down on his upper thigh. Until then, it was going to be a long night. 


	11. Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!Dean/bottom!Sam.

Sammy doesn’t even have it in him anymore to moan at Dean’s tongue licking over his swollen hole. Hours, he’s been teased. Dean’s fucked him in every position he can imagine and a few that made him black out. He can’t come with his cock, can’t even get hard, but his skin’s a live wire that’s connected straight to his prostate, conducting every touch to his tingling skin and sending it down his spine. His eyelids flutter open. They look blearily at Dean, watch him grin and slip two fingers into his well-fucked ass. Sammy’s back arches, but his throat is still hoarse from Dean’s cock, and he can’t moan at the contact. 


	12. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!John/bottom!Dean. Underage. Dubious Consent.

John grins at the sight of his eldest. Dean’s neck is quirked in the most uncomfortable position over the side of the bed. His mouth is open, thick lips parted with a thin line of drool, and his limbs are limp and relaxed from just an hour before when John fucked him hard and fast, stuffing him full of come. His knees are under him, bare ass up in the air because that’s the only position he can sleep in without feeling the soreness.

John grins. 

Careful, so as not to wake the sleeping boy, John slips an arm under Dean’s waist and maneuvers him over his groin, cradling the sleeping boy to his chest while he slips his head of his cock inside of his still-slick hole. 


	13. Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Just imagine Dean as a priest, confused and conflicted by the feelings he gets sometimes around his congregation. And one day, a new member of his church comes in. Sam’s a drifter, hopping from town to town, not settling down in any one place. They sit and talk about the bible, discussing the stories, applying them to life, and they become good friends, great friends even. Months pass, and it’s the longest Sam’s ever stayed in town. Sometimes Dean will show up at his place to talk when he’s questioning God. And sometimes Sam will show up to talk when things aren’t going well in his life, a cheese pizza split between them while they lounge in their work clothes or pajamas or volunteer t-shirts or whatever they so happen to be wearing. It happens innocently enough. Dean leans in, or maybe it’s Sam, but it’s just a brush of their lips, quick and over too fast for either of them to really comprehend what happened, but it changes everything. Dean’s problems expand. The values he’s believed in for so long are gone, and he spirals. It’s not the first time that it’s happened, that he’s lost everything he believed in. This time, though, he has someone there to pick up the pieces. 


	14. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!John/top!Dean/bottom!Sam. Underage. Dubious Consent.

Sammy bites his lip and arches his back as his brother’s fingers enter him. “ _Unh_ , Dean!”

“Shhhh, it’s okay, Sammy.”

Sam whimpers and pulls away from the third finger that’s trying to breach his hole. It’s too much. Dean was right before. He’s too little, too small to take his daddy’s cock inside of him, not if he can’t even take three of Dean’s fingers.

“It _hurts_ ,” Sammy moans, but Dean’s finger enters him anyway, slicked with lube. It crawls down his scrotum and along the shaft of his hard prick until it drips onto the bed. Tears form in Sammy’s eyes.

The fingers press inside until Dean’s up to the knuckles of his fist. Then, the stops, letting Sammy settle around him.

Large hands rub over his back, around his hips, until one covers his tiny prick. Sammy bucks into the touch, wants more of it, not caring if Dean’s fingers are slipping in and out of his still-adjusting hole with every cant of his hips.

“That’s it,” John praises. “Gonna get you nice and ready for my cock. Just one more finger, Sammy.”

Sammy keens, but he allows Dean to thrust harder until he’s ready to slip his pinky inside.


	15. An Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!Sam/bottom!Cas/top!Dean

Cas keens and rolls his hips, unable to do more than that, tied down as he is. Wrists and knees bound to the bed, there’s no stopping Sam’s tongue from plunging into his ass while his brother strokes his cock. With the angelic cock ring wrapped around his swollen shaft, there’s no coming either, and Dean’s grip is nearly painful despite how loose it is.

An hour, they said. They just wanted to play for an hour. He can do that. No problem. Just an hour.

His back arches against his restraints as Dean’s finger presses into his slit, prods at the head of his cock before going back to their lazy strokes—just enough to tease, not enough to grant him release.

He pries his eyes open, groans at the thick finger Sam slips into his spit-slick ass, and checks the time.

He groans.

Forty minutes to go. 


	16. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please, can I have little Sammy playing with anal beads?
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

Sammy looked down at the toy in his hand. It wasn’t like any of the toys he had. Well, if he forgot that they were plastic and took away the thin rope tying them together, they could have been different size marbles, but marbles were clear and they clicked when they touched. These were different.

He tossed them up and caught them, spun them around by the ring, rolled them on the floor. They were kinda fun, he decided. But they would probably be more fun if he knew how to really play with them.

He knew Dean had lots of fun with them because Dean always had a big smile on his face whenever he took them to play with in secret. And when Sam asked what they were, Dean got mad and told him to leave his toys alone. Dean only did that when things were real fun and he thought Sam wasn’t big enough to play with his things.

“ _Sammy! You get the shirt I asked you for?_ ” Dean called from the bathroom.

Sammy slipped the beads back in the hidden zipper Dean didn’t know he knew about, and grabbed the shirt in question.

“Yeah!” he yelled. “Got it!”

Whatever. Dean would tell him what they were eventually. Until then, he’d play with them in secret, just like Dean. 


	17. Get You Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NC-17. John fingering Sammy open to take his thick cock. (I loved the last fingering fic you posted and I really want a sequel oh and thank you!)
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!John/bottom!underage!Sam

“ _You like that baby? Like it when I fuck your ass?_ ”

John’s eyes slip to the screen, watching the guy’s engorged cock fuck roughly into the girl’s ass. It’s fine in theory and all, but John knows that it’s much harder to take a cock like that than people think.

“ _Uuuuhh! Fuck! Yes! Harder!_ ”

John rolls his eyes at the shitty dialogue, but his lids catch in a flutter halfway through as a slick tongue curls around his head.

“ _Mmmmm_ ,” John moans. “So good, Sammy.”

Sam grins around his daddy’s cock and tries to take more of it. It’s not as large as the man on screen, but it’s the biggest cock Sammy’s ever seen in person, and it still takes a lot of time to open him up for it. But there’s nothing better than making it hard and keeping it that way until he’s ready.

His hips stutter as John adds a third finger to his hole, but he fucks himself back onto them easily enough, just waiting for his daddy to give the command.

“ _That’s right, whore. Fucking take my cock. Mmmmmm, fuck. Tight little ass is gonna—_ “

The words cut off.

“Your turn,” John says. 


	18. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hmmm, ok let's see here. 10 words... Dean/John NC-17, cock warming, late teen/early twenty's Dean
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!John/bottom!Dean

Dean collapsed against John’s chest, cock spent between them while his father pumped in and out of his slick ass. It wasn’t often that they’d been able to do this, take a day for themselves, not if they didn’t want Sam to know.

Dean bit John’s shoulder, felt the slick gush of come inside of him, and moaned at the thought of keeping all three of his father’s loads inside of him. With Dean’s graduation last spring and the start of the new school year for Sam just days before, they now had six whole hours everyday to themselves, days filled with touching and fingering and fucking.

“Fuck. Sam.” Dean scrambled to get off of his father’s lap so he could check the time, but John held him down, keeping them flushed together, his cock still buried in Dean’s ass.

“Still have three hours, Dean,” John said. He ran his hand over Dean’s back to calm him down, wincing as his son’s hole tightened around his oversensitive cock. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, the air hitching in his throat when his father added, “You can keep my cock nice and warm until then.”

John’s hands wrapped around his waist to hold him still. 


	19. Teaching Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can i have sam and dean playing with johns hole
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Sam/bottom!John/top!Dean. Underage.

John moans around Dean’s cock, has to stop himself from telling Sammy to stop what he’s doing and let him come already. It’s supposed to be a lesson in restraint, and fuck if it’s hard to remember to restrain himself when Sammy’s little fingers are at his hole, pressing bead after bead inside of him, filling him up like he hasn’t been since high school.

But fuck, it feels so good when the beads bump against his prostate, shift and stretch whenever his little boy adds another. And Dean’s the one who’s really showing restraint. John’s so proud of him for holding himself back from coming even though he hasn’t come all day. If his heavy panting is anything to go by, he’s seriously trying to keep from coming into the wet suction of his mouth. Such a good boy.

“ _Mmmmmmmm!_ ”

Sammy tugs the beads from his hole, all of them gone in one pull, and John’s left spluttering around Dean’s cock.

“This is the bigger one, Daddy,” Sam informs him as he presses a bead into his fresh-empty hole. “You sure you wanna work all the way up to the biggest? I don’t know if I can fit it.”

“Mmmmmm,” John answers, unable to speak. He can take it. Just three more sets of beads, each bigger than the last. He can show his boys restraint, how not to come until they’re given the order, even if it takes all day. 


	20. Winchester Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winchester Sandwich. Cas between the boys with John watching/directing
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Sam/bottom!Cas/top!Dean/John. Underage.

“Go ahead, Dean. Don’t be stingy. He did it for you, and now you have to reciprocate.”

Dean’s nose curled up, but he did as his father said and licked Cas’ hole. The boy shivered, the tight ring of muscle quivering under his tongue. It was strange, sure, but it wasn’t bad, so he kept going, licking harder, pointing and slipping inside of the tight hole.

“Good boy,” his father praised. “Take him a little deeper, Cas. There you go… see… I knew you were a little cockslut as soon as you moved in. Just look at how easy Sammy’s cock fits in your throat. You really love it, don’t you?”

Cas nodded around Sam’s shaft, the cock fucking into him roughly while he moaned like a whore.

John stroked himself, pace quick over his leaking cock. Cas keened at Dean’s tongue in his ass and took Sammy deeper into his throat. John clenched his fist tighter, pumping one, two, three times, and shot his load over the boys. 


	21. Not Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Castiel, possessing Sam, takes Dean. Dean realises. Castiel won't stop. [Thanks so much, and good luck! <3]
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Sam/bottom!Dean/top!Cas. Rape. Non-con. Possession.

He watches back muscles clench, hips curl, teeth suck Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, bite, lick, moan. He watches Dean’s back arch, his brother’s cock slipping in and out of his hole, sweat beading, dripping down his back, arms, legs.

Sam’s wrists grab Dean’s hips tight enough to bruise as he thrusts in harder. Dean moans, his voice cutting off with every thrust like he’s choking on it.

He can feel the tightness of Dean’s ass around Sam’s cock, the way he moans his brother’s name, just a taste at first, but stronger as more of his grace filters into Sam.

_Cas? What—_

_Sleep_.

Cas’ hips stutter for a split second, not enough to be noticeable, just a small hitch in movement before he resumes the fluid canting of shoving more of Sam’s cock into Dean’s tight hole.

Cas moans, long and loud, sucks his lip between his teeth and fucks in roughly to get the most out of finally being able to take Dean, even if it is in his brother’s body.

“ _Sam_.”

Cas opens his eyes and grab’s Dean’s cock, jacks it in time with his thrusts. “Dean,” he responds.

Dean’s eyes go wide. “Sam?” He pulls away, kicks out, twists and turns to get Sam’s cock out of his ass, but Cas’ grip on his waist keeps him right where he is. “Who are you? Get the fuck offa me!”

“Quiet,” Castiel orders in a low grumble. He thrusts his hips in time with Dean’s struggles.


	22. I'll Just Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hmm… ten word prompt? Um… let’s see… “Awkward moment where Cas walks in on Sam and Dean?” Yay! That’s ten! You’re awesome btw :) Thanks so much! Kisses!
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Sam/bottom!Dean/Castiel

Cas’ throat clicks when he swallows, his mouth immediately parched.

“ _Mmmm, Sammy_.”

“So tight, Dean. Gonna feel so good on my cock.”

Cas takes a tentative step out of the room. Surely they don’t know he’s there. He should leave, pretend that he didn’t see anything, come back later.

“ _Uh!_  Right there, Sammy, fuck. Do it again.”

Dean’s back arches, and Cas is certain that Sam’s fingers found whatever spot Dean wanted him to.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and reaches for the doorknob, intending to close it quietly and head back home, relieve himself without any mention of this to the two brothers.

The knob is cold in his hand, the feeling only growing when Dean gasps out, “ _Cas!_ ”

He freezes in place. No. No way he could have…

“ _Sam, fuck._  Cas, don’t— _unh_ —leave. Wanna…” The rest of the sentence trails of into a moan.

“Get in here, Cas,” Sam orders him. “Dean loves an audience.”

It doesn’t take as long to close the door this time, especially with him on this side of it.  


	23. Squirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: John/Dean/Sam. John fingers them and fills their asses.
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!John/bottom!top!Dean/bottom!Sam. Underage. Dubious Consent.

“Is he ready, Dean?”

Dean bites his lip and stretches his fingers apart inside of Sammy’s little hole. He passed out a couple of minutes ago, but it only made it easier for Dean to slip that second finger inside of him to stretch him out for the new toys their daddy got them. Sammy’s hole spreads easily enough for his fingers, definitely enough for his toy.

“Yeah,” Dean pants, John’s fingers inside of his own hole. “We— _unh_ —we’re ready, Da-ah!-ddy.”

“Good boy, Dean.”

John’s fingers disappear, his hole closing immediately, only to be stretched open again by Squirt’s tip.

Dean’s head falls onto Sam’s thigh, his fingers still in his little brother’s ass, and he moans as the little toy fits inside of him so snugly.

“Sammy,” he mumbles. “Wake up.”

Sammy needs to feel this, needs to feel as amazing as his big brother does.

“Sammy.”

He can only imagine what it’ll feel like later when Squirt lives up to its name and fills them with come. 


	24. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: *whispers* Wincest. Daddycest. Destiel. Dabriel. Denny. All of the Dean ships. *backs away slowly*
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

Dean was used to this. It happened every time.

Just when he’d finally admitted to himself that he’d had a good thing, it came back and bit him in the ass. Years of Hunting and tears and pushing him hard and laughs and jokes and riding together in the backseat of the Impala, Sammy just up and left him, took off to chase his dream at Stanford. Dean wasn’t bitter about it. Fuck, he was the proudest big brother around, but Sam walked away without a backward glance, and John was left to pick up the pieces.

John lasted longer. Four years, Sam was gone—four years of missed calls and  _can’t talk_ s and far away looks from across the street just to make sure the kid was okay—and Dean was mostly over him. It started with small touches, little encouragements. It took over a year for Dean to admit that he was more than a little attracted to his father, and it took another six months for the right mix of alcohol to bring them together. After that it was smooth sailing until John left him high and dry—one minute warm in bed next to him, the next gone without even a note to say he’d be back. By the time he could have gotten an explanation, John was a pile of ashes at the bottom of a ravine.

Three years later, Dean jumped on the Winged Dick Express and hooked up with an angel. Too busy fighting through angels and demons to realize that someone had to have let Sammy out of Bobby’s version of a detox room. Didn’t take long before he pointed the finger at Cas. Whether it really was him or not, there wasn’t much to be said for intimacy after thoughts like that niggled their way into his head.  

Gabriel was a nice change, much more laid back than his brother, even if they had tried to kill each other off a time or two. Things were fine for a few months, smooth, popping in and out of dreams, taking things one step at a time. There wasn’t much seeing each other in person, what with Sam practically inches away from him, but there were a few calls and more than enough dream-time to tide him over. Lucifer took care of that one pretty fucking quickly.

“Dean, look. Benny, he, uh… he got us out. A bunch of vamps showed, and he used himself as bait.”

Dean chuckled once and looked away.

“I get the feeling that even if that didn’t happen, he didn’t want to come back, you know?”

Dean nodded. Why would this time be any different? 


	25. Clusterfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompts are open! Yes! Wincestiel with all of them mixed together when they fuck? That’s ten words, right? Fuck yes. Thanks, John!
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel. Everyone tops, I think. And everyone bottoms? It's just a clusterfuck.

Dean knows that Sammy hates having his mouth empty while he’s sucking Cas off. And Cas’ hole is greedier than a two-dollar whore, but he can’t seem to wait long enough to take Sam’s cock inside of his ass, so it’s Dean’s cock he craves. Dean’s perfectly fine with fucking Cas, filling his slutty hole with his cock, watching him come screaming just from being filled, as long as Sammy does his part and fucks his mouth, makes him choke on it just like he likes. If Cas is a slut for Dean’s cock, then Dean’s a bigger slut for Sammy’s. It’s awkward, all of them twisting and contorting into position, cocks placed in the proper holes, mouths filled, but once they’re there, it’s nothing short of amazing.


	26. Let Me See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spoilers season ten! Demon Dean wants to see Cass’s wings.
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

Dean’s eyes flickered to black, and a smile grew on his face.

“Love the wings, angel,” he mocked.

Castiel knew what the demon was seeing—his wings, tattered and worn, feathers falling off with the last of his grace slowly filtering out of him as he died. They were far from the sight they once were.

Dean ran a hand over them, nails catching in-between molting feathers, and pulled them off. Cas hissed but held his tongue. This Dean wouldn’t appreciate any of his appeals to humanity. Instead, he curled his wings inward to keep them away from Dean’s gaze.

The demon growled and lifted him by his neck to hold him tight against the wall. “You have a choice here, angel,” Dean said. “Either you spread your wings out for me so I can get a good look at them, or I can rip them from your back and get an eyeful that way. What do you say?”

Cas glared at Dean, at the demon his friend had become, and looked away. He spread his wings out slowly, steeling himself to the possibility that he really wouldn’t be able to reach his friend before it was too late. 


	27. That's It, Johnny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: John Winchester/Azazel. Noncon, Posession, Blood play. And maybe torture? (YES THAT WAS TEN WORDS EXACTLY -self high five-)
> 
> Written for _John Winchester's 10 Word Drabble Prompt Challenge_ on [my Tumblr](http://wincesterunited.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John/Azazel. Rape. Non-con. Possession.

_Stop_.

John hardened his tone and pressed against the wall in his mind.

His mouth quirked up in a smile, though he was far from amused, and his hand trailed down his stomach until it wrapped around his flaccid cock, pumped it once, twice.

_Quit it._

“That’s the spirit, Johnny,” Azazel sneered with his voice. “Always loved an enthusiastic partner, especially one as well endowed.”

His hand sped up, and his cock hardened, his body reacting to the unwanted touch.

 _Stop, please_ , he begged, but his other hand scratched over his chest, drawing blood, and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t break the demon’s hold.

Azazel brought John’s blood-soaked finger to his mouth, copper exploding on his tongue next to the overpowering taste of sulfur.

His hand worked his cock quickly, twisting with every pull until John couldn’t help but moan, even in his head.

“That’s it,” the demon encouraged.

And John came with a cry. 


	28. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!John/bottom!Dean. top!John/bottom!Sam. Implied Sam/Dean. Underage.

Dean keeps quiet while he sucks his daddy’s cock, no moans or whimpers or choking on it while they’re driving, but Sammy wakes up from his nap early anyway.

“My turn yet?” he asks.

Dean can’t see, but he knows that sleepy voice like he knows the taste of his daddy’s come, and it isn’t hard to picture Sam rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his fatigue giving way to excitement.

“My turn, Dean. Come on. You’ve been hogging it all day.”

John’s hand moves from the back of his head, and he knows what it means. His turn is up. He’s done keeping his daddy’s cock warm for him during their drive. But, he moans and sucks harder, trying to convince his daddy that it’s still his turn, that his lips need to be the ones wrapped around his shaft while it’s suckled.

John’s fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him off gently.

Sammy grins as he hops over to the front seat. He doesn’t catch Dean’s grimace, his eyes completely focused on his daddy’s flushed cock. His kneels on the seat, lips sinking immediately down on John, taking Dean’s place.

Dean frowns at the loss, but his lips quirk up into a smile because Sam’s little ass is right in front of him, and he really wants a taste. 


	29. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!Sam/bottom!Dean. No smut.

But just imagine Sam and Dean going shopping for each other for Christmas. They grab a personal thing or two in secret, something that says  _I know_ _you_.They wrap ‘em up in newspaper and shove them in the depths of their duffles to hide until Christmas. And, the small things are good and all, but they’re both in dire need of new clothes, and Christmas is the only time of year they feel like it’s worth it to spend that much on new stuff.

So, when they’re on a case, Dean tells Sam he’s going out to the bar and not to wait up. He swings by the nearest thrift store looking for plaid button-ups and extra-long pants for his brother. He quickly discounts clothes that’re too hard to remove when they’re at it, hot and heavy. He bypasses the ones that would irritate the bite marks he likes to leave on Sam’s thighs and shoulders and every other inch of bare skin he can reach with his mouth while Sam thrusts in and out of him, and he settles for materials that won’t stain when Dean’s too far gone to wait until Sam’s undressed before he comes, and he looks for deep enough necklines so Dean can see the marks he leaves on his brother’s neck, and he snags clothing tight enough that he can feel the outline of Sam’s hard cock when he straddles his little brother in the Impala. The few woman in the shop that eye him look away in disappointment when he swings over to the female section and smirks at the lingerie. It’s more a gift for him than his brother, but he gets something anyway and stashes his purchases under his seat in the Impala where Sam wouldn’t even think to look. Then he grabs a drink and heads home so he isn’t lying to Sam when Sam asks him questions. 

Sam, though, the bar excuse won’t work for him . Dean always insists on going with him, and Sam knows it’s because Dean’s gets jealous whenever Sam gets hit on and wants to make sure Sam knows who he belongs to, so he doesn’t even try it. Instead, he goes with the sure-fire way to get Dean off of his back. He tells his brother that he needs to delve into the library records to research their latest case, even though he knows the material front to back. He browses two or three thrift stores before he finds what he wants, and fifteen minutes later, he leaves with three classic rock t-shirts thin enough to feel Dean’s nipples harden through, four pairs of sturdy-enough jeans that snap—not button—so he doesn’t have to waste time getting them off when he needs his big brother’s cock in his mouth, and a few articles of clothing that are scanty enough to rip and tear when he needs them to because he knows about Dean’s kink, and it’s one he’s more than happy to fuel. Sam smirks as he stashes his finds under his seat in the Impala, where Dean won’t even think to look, and he swings by the library to give himself an out if Dean asks how things went.


End file.
